Prideshipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Seto tries to do something nice for Yami, will Yami be happy about it? will it turn out okay in the end?


**Prideshipping**

**()-Yugi`s mink link to Yami**

**(())-Yami`s mind link to Yugi**

"Kaiba, I`m already not happy with you, so stop taking me on this wild goose chase and let`s get on with this Ra damned duel, I was supposed to be spending the night with Yugi, but you just had to spoil that didn`t you? Do you get pleasure out of upsetting Yugi?"

"I would answer that truthfully, but something tells me you won`t like the answer." He smirked he liked annoying the duellist. Especially when that annoying little brat wasn`t around ruining his `fun`

"Kaiba, I`m not in the mood for any of your games, not to mention, Yugi is ignoring me and we only left ten minute ago, it` your fault."

"Hmm, blaming me for your Landlords inability to grow up, how childish of you Pharaoh."

Yami stopped walking and folded his arms across is chest

"You`re the one who dragged me out tonight, Yugi and I have been planning this night for weeks."

"And who`s to say I haven`t been planning this for weeks?"

"Because you challenge me whenever you feel like it, not to mention you turned Yugi down to joining us tonight because you said you had a meeting, and Mokuba told us the same thing so Kaiba, your move."

"I do have a meeting" he smirked as finally they arrived at the wanted destination "With you" pulling back some tree branches he showed Yami the view, smirking of course

"This is ridiculous, why bring me here? Maybe I actually wanted to stay home tonight, did you think about that? Or would you have come up with a way to get me to go with you?"

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and walk through the damn branches already." Seto groaned as he walked through first. He wanted to show Yami this and if he would just be compatible for one more second he might see that Kaiba took him to the one stop in Japan, where you could see across the ocean and see some islands, these were know as the islands of Pyramids, it was a desert island, were upon them there were great pyramids, believed to be built by Egyptian nomads before they died off. This was the only place where you could see them clearly and trust me when I say it took Kaiba a long him find it, since you can`t find this spot via helicopter so he had to go by foot.

Yami growled in frustration and walked through after Kaiba

"What is so import-"Yami then spots the islands and gasps before turning to Kaiba "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Kaiba" Yami asks while folding his arms. Seto sighed

"Jeez, unlike your friends I don`t just realise your home sick and leave it at that, I may look like a stubborn prick, and I probably am, but that doesn`t mean I`m a total asshole."

Yami raises an eyebrow and turns to leave. Seto sighs

"And people wonder why I don`t do nice things, there`s your proof, it`s thrown right back in your face" though trying not to let on that he was genuinely offended

"I appreciate the thought Kaiba, but I just wanted to stay home tonight, so that`s where I`m going…home, see ya around Kaiba."

That`s it Seto`s pride was damaged

"Well when you figure out that the little Yugi kid you have a crush on is fucking someone else, don`t come crying to me. Cause I`ve done all I can to help soften the blow, and even let you know my own emotional thoughts towards you which believe me unless you`re my brother is not easy, but I finally give up. When you lay there heartbroken and alone, don`t bother running to me because I`m no longer willing to pick up the shattered pieces." With that Seto storms off, unusually pissed off with the world.

Yami stops in his tracks and turns back to face him

"Kaiba what on earth are you talking about? I don`t have a crush on Yugi, he`s like my little brother and it`s been made legal that I`m his older brother with grandpa adopting me, and I also know Yugi is dating someone I threatened them myself, in all honesty Kaiba is I had to have a love interest it would be you…or Joey."

"JOEY! You`re kidding me right? Your comparing me with that damn furry! Out of all the people, I would have been happier if you had said Mokuba for fucks sake! How the hell could JOEY treat you better than me? After all the shit I won`t admit I`ve done for you! Like that `sudden win` to go to Egypt. Who do you think set that up? Or that accident in the train station, which actually saved your life from a fucking attack! Who do you think hacked into the railway? And you compare me to JOEY!"

Yami laughed at the look on Kaiba`s face

"Joey isn`t even my type, plus he`s straight and dating Mai, I just wanted to see what reaction you would give."

"…I hate you."

Yami frowned and turned to leave again

"Very well, if that is how you feel I`ll be off then, see you around I guess."

Unsure of what to do Seto grabbed his arm to stop him from going, pulling Yami into him

"Don`t be an idiot, you know I don`t mean it. Would I really go to the trouble of searching miles of forest on foot for someone I hate? You know, I don`t waste time for anyone."

"Really? How much time are you willing to waste on me?"

"As much time as I can of course."

Yami smirked

"How about we start now then?" he then heard

(Yes!)

((Yugi you are in so much trouble when I get home)) then he shut off the link

Seto only smirked as he leaned down on the clearly distracted pharaoh`s face

"Certainly." He whispered, gently placing his lips against Yami`s

Yami quickly came from his trace as he felt lips on is, but kissed back knowing it was Seto. Slyly Seto slipped his tongue for his own lips, not even waiting for permission to enter the warm cavern of Yami`s mouth. Why would he? He`s Seto Kaiba, and can make a bitch moan within seconds

Yami felt Seto`s tongue invade with no permission and smirked before nipping Kaiba`s tongue with his teeth.

Kaiba only moaned, enjoying the playing, as he slowly threaded his fingers through Yami`s hair, gripping tightly.

Yami moaned as well as Kaiba gripped his head.

Seto finally broke the kiss as the need for air became compulsory

"Yami panted and smirked

"That was incredible."

"Of course." Set smiled still holding Yami in a hug

"Full of yourself much?"

"Always." Seto smirked; Yami chuckled and grabbed his shirt before pulling him closer

"Arrogant bastard." Yami then kissed him, Seto smirked as he pushed Yami up against one of the nearby trees as he plunged his tongue back into Yam`s sweet mouth.

Yami moaned and wrapped his legs around Seto`s waist. Seto growled and the two groins rubbed together

"Fuck Yami."

"Yes Please." Yami smirked and shifted a little caused the two groins to rub together again also making Yami moan as well

"Dammit…you asked for it." Seto then ripped off Yami`s shirt and began littering the bare skin with kisses and gently bites. Yami moaned and grabbed Kaiba`s hair and entwined his fingers as he panted.

Seto just continued down until he reached one of the hard nubs, playing with it between his teeth

"Dear Ra!...so good…so good." Yami gripped Seto's hair tighter as he moaned

"Ahh, I still want hair after this you know Yami."

"And you`ll still fucking have it, just don`t stop, feels so good." Seto grunted as he pulled down Yami`s discarding them with my own in the proceed

"Seto…don`t tease me anymore." Seto smirked and lined himself up

"You ready?"

"Yes, just fuck me already!" with one swift motion he impaled Yami

"Oh duck."

"A duck? Where?"

"Oh, next to me just casually watching us."

Yami pants "Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh fantastic…we have a duck watching you fuck me, which by the way could you get on with? I`m dying over here." Seto began thrusting again, aiming for Yami`s prostate each time

"SETO!" Yami cried out when Seto struck his prostate

"Ahh shit Yami. Shit I`m close."

"Shh, same keep…going."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Yami I`m Ahh!"

"Seto I`m Ah!"

"Holy fuck." Seto panted as he put Yami down

"No, kidding." Yami panted while resting his head on Seto`s shoulder

"I suggest we go inside, it`s going to rain soon."

"Carry me, too tired to move."

"Only this once Pharaoh."

End


End file.
